


won't somebody help me (chase the shadows away)

by hazthecoconut



Category: ABBA (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry is donna, louis is sam, mentions of mpreg, past mpreg harry, this is literally Mamma Mia as a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazthecoconut/pseuds/hazthecoconut
Summary: harry and his daughter were just fine, living together on a small island called kalokairi. but then, when sophie invites three men to her wedding behind his back, things escalate.aka the mamma mia fic
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	won't somebody help me (chase the shadows away)

**Author's Note:**

> started: 14th of May, 2018 finished: 14th of March, 2020
> 
> hi guys, so I have been working on this fic for almost two years now. (i always kept putting it aside and coming back to it after months of not writing) it all started when i saw the trailer for mamma mia 2. i wasn't really excited for it, because i was so sad about donna being gone and just everything seemed so sad instead of uplifting like the first movie. anyways, i said to my friend ''one day I will write a mamma mia fic with harry as donna and louis as sam to make up for whatever mamma mia 2 was'' and she went, ''yes, please go ahead!''
> 
> I feel so happy and proud that I am finally done with this and can share it with you. There will be mentions of mpreg, but I didn’t add any flashbacks that could’ve been based on Mamma Mia 2 because I sadly have to admit, I saw the movie once and didn’t like it. I prefer the first Mamma Mia movie, so if you guys want me to write a second fic based on the sequel then please tell me in the comments but it might take another two years (just kidding)  
> I hope you have fun and please do remember, this is very similar to the script of the movie and just a few changes, so keep that in mind, I am not creative enough to make up entire new conversations and plot twists  
> anyways, enjoy the read!
> 
> ps: you should turn on the songs from the mamma mia soundtrack at some parts, I did it while writing so maybe during the read it would match too :)

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairytale, you can take the future_

_Even if you fail_

_I believe in angels, something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels,_

_When I know the time is right for me, I’ll cross the stream_

_I have a dream…_

...

Sophie ran towards the dock, already seeing the faces of her two best friends, Maya and Tina. She squealed and they both looked into her direction, smiling immediately and running towards her to hug her.

‘’Oh my god, girls, I’ve missed you so, so much!’’, Sophie exclaimed happily. They all hugged again, embracing them all being together again.

’’When was the last time that we’ve all seen each other?’’, Maya asked. All of them looked at each other for a few silent minutes. ’’Way too long ago!’’, they agreed and chuckled.

They started walking back towards the island, Sophie kept giggling with her friends and as their bare feet hit the sand on the beach, they all felt at home again.

‘’Guys, I have to tell you something.’’, Sophie said then, as they all sat down on a big rock together. Maya and Tina looked at each other and gasped. They gave Sophie a suspicious look for a second, then their faces had bright smiles upon them.

’’You’re pregnant??’’, they asked simultaneously. Sophie couldn’t help but laugh, then shook her head. Her friends frowned and sighed.

Sophie got out a small little book, which seemed to be a diary. Tina cleared her throat.

’’Is that yours?’’, she asked. ’’Wait, what is that?’’, Maya asked, grabbing it out of Sophie’s grip - almost. Sophie pulled her hand away and chuckled.

’’Hey, now. Stay calm!’’, she kept giggling. ’’This is not my diary, no.’’, she said and opened it.

Both of the girls looked at her confusedly.

‘’It’s my mom’s from the time when he got pregnant with me.’’.

All girls squealed, while Sophie had a sheepish smile on her face.

’’Come on, open it!’’, Maya said. ’’Slow down, does your mom know we are here reading this?’’, Tina asked. Sophie shook her head. ’’But I couldn’t help it! I just had to read it. Maybe it could tell me more about my dad!’’.

Sophie looked down. ’’I would love for him to be here on my wedding day..’’, she mumbled. Tina and Maya sighed, both of them putting a hand on her shoulder. They both knew how curios Sophie had been about her father. Ever since she was a little girl, she would look up men online and wonder, if they could be her dad. It sounded ridiculous, but what else could she do?

All she knew, was that her father had left before she had even entered the world. He left - and she was raised by her single mother and everyone who lived on the island.

‘’Well, girls… should we give it a read, then?’’, Maya asked. The three of them looked at each other and smiled widely. ’’Of course!’’, they cheered in a choir and started reading…

‘’Oh, look, it’s a song my mother must’ve written!’’, Sophie said, pointing to the written words on the paper. They all ducked their heads lower to get a bitter sight of it and read it.

_‘’Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey_

_Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha, honey honey_

_I'd heard about you beforeI wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine_

_Oh, you make me dizzy!’’_

The girls got up, running to another rock, giggling to themselves and reading whatever Sophie’s mother had written down.

_‘’July 17th! What an amazing night! Louis showed me the little island again.’’,_ she read loudly. Then she gasped, ’’That’s here, Kalokairi! He must’ve shown him around here…’’. Then, Maya took the diary and decided to keep reading. ‘’ _He is the one, I just know it. No one has ever made me feel like this. We danced and kissed on the beach_ … and dot, dot, dot.’’. Tina furrowed her eyebrows. ‘’What does that mean?’’, she asked and bit her lip. ‘’Well, duh! That’s what they used to call sex in the old days. Dot, dot, dot!’’, Maya joked and giggled. ‘’Stop! I don’t wanna have to imagine things about my mother’s intimate sex life.’’, Sophie said. Then, they all giggled and kept running up the hill.

‘’ _Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey_

_Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey_

_You look like a movie star_

_But I know just who you are_

_And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast_

‘’So, this _Louis_ guy is your father?’’, Maya asked and Sophie shrugged, ’’Keep reading, M.’’.

’’ _Louis told me he loved me and now he told me he is engaged. Now he is going home to get married… and I’ll never ever see him again_.’’. Tina frowned. ‘’Poor Harry…’’, she mumbled.

But Sophie kept going: ‘’Wait, it goes on… _August 4th. What an amazing night! Liam got us a motorboat and I showed him the little island_.’’.

’‘Liam? Wait, Sophie..?’’, Maya got interrupted by Sophie then, who told her to hang on.

‘’ _Even though I still feel heartbroken over Louis, Liam is so… wow! Such a wild, funny guy. Things kept getting more and more wild and well_ …. dot, dot, dot!’’.

‘’ _August 11th. Zayn came out of nowhere and so I showed him the island too. He is such a cute, understanding man… I couldn’t help it, but_ …’’.

‘’Dot, dot, dot!’’, they all squeaked at the same time.

…

At the same time, Harry was driving his jeep to his destination - the docks.

When he arrived, he saw his two best friends and squealed. ‘’Sarah, Alexa!’’, he yelled and ran towards them. They approached him and giggled.

’’You seem like you’re already drunk’’, Sarah joked. ’’Oh, well. I used to get drunk.’’, Harry smirked and they looked at each other. ’‘Oh, honey, we know!’’.

They laughed and walked towards Harry’s old jeep.

‘’So how is it looking with the third divorce, Alexa?’’, Harry asked as he loaded their bags onto the back of the car. ’’Looking good, I already bought some new jewelry from his money.’’, she said and Harry rolled his eyes while chuckling. ‘’I can’t believe you.’’, he said. ‘’And I can’t believe I will stay single forever!’’, Sarah whined.’’Oh honey, that’s not true…’’, Harry pat her shoulder.

’’You will find your own Prince Charming.’’.

‘’That’s easier said than done.’’.

After hearing more updates about Sarah’s lonely life in New York and Alexa’s heated fights with her ex-husband, they finally arrived back at the hotel. Sophie and her friends were already waiting there, Sophie being tickled by her fiancé Timothée.

She gasped when she saw her aunties. ’'Auntie Alexa! Auntie Sarah!’’, she exclaimed.

’‘Sophie! Look at you, you have to stop growing up!’’, Alexa said and Harry smiled, getting out of her car.

’’I am happy to meet you, Timothée.’’, Sarah shook his hand. ’’I feel honored, Miss Chung.’’, he said and smiled. ’’Oooh, he is such a gentleman, Harry.’’, she turned to Harry and smiled.

’’Oh yeah, he really is! He helps me with everything. He is even helping me with this thing called intranet or something.’’, Harry explained. Alexa and Sarah both gasped, seeming curios.

’’It’s called internet, mom.’’, Sophie corrected him and chuckled.

Harry grabbed all of the bags on the jeep and brought them inside, while mumbling a _whatever_ under his breath. Timothée pressed a kiss on Sophie’s cheek and went to help his mother-in-law.

Sophie went inside with her friends then, to try on some accessories for the wedding.

‘’So who of those three men is your father? Louis, Zayn or Liam?’’, Tina asked as she was looking into the mirror and running her hand over one of the necklaces Sophie had told her to put on.

But Sophie just shrugged.’’I don’t know.’’, she said. Maya and Tina exchanged looks.

‘’Well, who did you invite to the wedding then?’’, Maya asked. Sophie took off her own necklace, saying she invited all three of them. Both of the girls gasped, ’’Sophie!’’.

But Sophie just looked at them with raised brows and shrugged. They stayed quiet for a bit.

’’Well, what was I gonna say? _Hey, you might be my dad, would you please come to my wedding?’’._

Tina and Maya sat down on her bed.

 _’’_ Of course not! They think that mum sent the invitations and judging by what mom wrote into the diary, it’s no surprise they all said yes!’’.

All three of them squealed, jumping on Sophie’s bed and jumping.

_’’Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

_I heard about you before…’’._

Sophie jumped off of the squeaking mattresses and walked out on the balcony then.

‘’ _I wanted to know some more_.’’, Sophie hummed and looked up, staring out of the window. She wondered, if one of these three men she had invited really was her dad.

And if he was, she wanted to finally get to know him and finally share her life with the father she had always wished for, ever since she was a little girl.

‘’And now I know what they mean, what you mean to me…’’.

….

_Doncaster._

Louis was staring outside the window, wondering how much more annoying this woman’s voice on the phone could possibly get over time. He started off fine, the meeting began great. But now he was completely fed up and completely ready to go back home. His son had texted him earlier, saying he should not forget to pack for his flight to Greece. Louis appreciated it.

He really didn’t know why Harry Styles - _the_ Harry Styles that he hooked up with almost twenty years ago - was asking him to come to his daughter’s wedding. They didn’t really have a happy ending back then, Louis being kicked out by him as soon as Harry found out that there was a woman waiting for Louis back in Manchester. Not only any woman, but his future wife.

Well, now ex-wife.

It just didn’t work out. As soon as their son was born, both of them realized they had different views on life. But, that is not the subject right now.

‘’Is that okay, Mr. Tomlinson?’’, his assistant asked.

He doesn’t really know her name, really. He also doesn’t know what his coworkers had just said. But he nodded anyways, just to get this over with. He checked his watch, biting his lip.

His flight goes in almost three hours.

’’Excuse me, gentlemen.’’, he got up, looking at the ladies in the room too. ‘’Ladies…’’, he nodded his head towards them, acknowledging their participation and smiled politely, shaking their hands and leaving the building soon.

He let out a loud sigh as he walked towards the next cab.

’‘Heathrow, as quick as you can, please.’’, he told the driver. Finally he was out of there.

_Bradford._

Zayn was leaving the house, his driver already waiting for him. His dog almost made him trip over his own feet, but thankfully he was able to balance his bags on his shoulders. Thankfully, he didn’t have to walk too far to get into the car.

As he sat down and was on his way to the airport, he stared at the invitation again. Sophie Styles - god, that last name sparked memories. He still reminisces the times of their summer romance, even to this day. Sadly, he never found anyone he could call his significant other. But it didn’t upset him, it gave him more time to work on his career goals.

But well, all he could hope for now, was that this wedding he was going to attend would not turn into a total fail.

His driver was going slow, maybe a bit too slow. Because as soon as Zayn glanced over onto his watch, he realized that he was going to miss his flight.

‘’Could you please drive faster? I’m in a hurry…’’.

The driver looked up, nodded and well, Zayn was thankful he didn’t eat any breakfast yet because he probably would’ve not kept it inside if he did.

He could already see the airport, running inside on wobbly legs as soon as he had left the car.

But now there was another problem on his plate now. His flight got cancelled.

He stared at the big screen with wide eyes and groaned.

’’…fuck’s sake!’’, he heard a voice saying behind him. As he turned around, he saw a man in a grey tuxedo, taking his sunglasses off his face and looking proper annoyed.

‘’Trying to fly to Greece too?’’, he asked the man, getting his attention quickly.

His blue eyes were surrounded by worry lines, as he nodded.

‘’Yeah, Kalokairi to be exact… got a wedding to attend. And I haven’t even met the girl who is getting married! God, why does this shit always happen to me?’’, he cursed underneath his breath, while Zayn had to gasp.

’’I’m attending a wedding in Kalokairi too! The invitation took me kind of by surprise… what are the odds?’’, he chuckled.

Then, a guy rushed past them, talking to someone on the phone.

’‘Yes, I’m on my way to the ferry… yeah, to the wedding..’’.

Zayn and Louis looked at each other, both of them sharing the same exact thoughts and without having to communicate or think for one more second, they ran after the guy.

They were running as fast as they could - don’t judge them for being no athletics, they both were almost forty.

Which was a shame, because if they would’ve been almost twenty, they most likely would’ve made it. But here they were, watching the ferry take off. The waves carried it away from both Zayn and Louis.

‘’Well, fuck.’’, Zayn mumbled. ’’My thoughts exactly.’’, Louis said and looked at Zayn.

’’Great, and what do we do now?’’.

They both suddenly heard a honk.

As they looked around, they spotted a man with brown hair and dark-brown eyes standing on a small boat.

‘’Ahoy there, do you guys need a ride to Kalokairi?’’.

Both of them grabbed their bags and marched over, taking the opportunity without having to hear the offer twice.

‘’Why are you not on the ferry with them?’’, Louis asked as they stored their stuff on the boat.

‘’I prefer riding my own boat. Especially because I know the other wedding guests are going to be chatting the entire time - I prefer silence.’’.

Zayn raised a brow. ‘’You’re a guest too? A…friend of Harry’s?’’, he asked and the man nodded. ’’Yes, I was invited.. even though I haven’t even heard from him in twenty years. And now, this invite came out of the blue.’’, he said. Louis and Zayn looked at each other, squinting their eyes.

’’I’m Liam, by the way. And let me guess, you two also have no clue as to why you are even invited?’’, he asked. The two of them nodded simultaneously.

‘’What are the odds, yet again…’’.

…

Sarah and Alexa were heaving, not sure these staircases were going to kill them.

Then, Sarah gasped, ‘’I should’ve brought my curling iron! God, how could I forget…’’.

Harry panted loudly, as they kept walking up the stairs for a second time, while carrying the last few bags that his friends had taken with them.

‘’It’s fine, technology doesn’t really work here much anyways. There is always some storm coming up that makes the power go out for a few nights.’’, Harry sighed.’’I really don’t know what made this island so attractive in my eyes so that I would decide I would turn it into a resort…’’.

’’And also raise your daughter here!’’, Alexa added and they out let out a loud huff when they finally had arrived. ‘’God, I shouldn’t have worn stilettos..’’.

Harry sighed and then turned to his friends as he showed them their room.

‘’So the thing about the shower and toilet…’’, he started off. Sarah and Alexa already raised their brows, preparing for the worst.

’’If you flush and suddenly, the shower turns on and floods the bathroom, just… call me.’’, he said nervously and Sarah looked a bit worried then.

Harry groaned, picking up a towel from the ground. ‘’Nothing works around here now these days, except me! I have been taking care of this island for almost twenty years and I was never able to take one day-’’, he tried to open the window, gasping when the window shutters fell off. Right into an alley beneath them, almost hitting some of his workers.’’-off…. sorry!’’.

His workers shrugged it off, looking down at it and picking it up so it could be fixed. Like everything has to be fixed around here nowadays. Harry looked up, seeming frustrated and tired.

’’ _I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay_ …’’, he sang.

Sarah and Alexa chimed in, ‘’ _Ain’t it sad_?’’.

‘’ _And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me…’’._

They were going to sit down on the sofa, but Harry stopped them.

’’Don’t sit down there! It’s broken….’’, he huffed and walked out of the room.

_‘’That's too bad!’’._

Harry turned around, looking at his friends again and his eyes were shining a bit.

’’ _In my dreams, I have a plan. If I got me a wealthy man, I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball…’’._

He smirked a bit and walked downstairs, leaving the house with his friends.

They all helped the workers pick up some of the towels, trying to clean everything up for them.

’’ _Money, money, money.. must be funny - in a rich man's world_!’’.

They worked their way around the entire valley, picking up whatever needed to be fixed and Harry having to hand out his workers loans.

’’ _Money, money, money…always sunny - in a rich man's world_.’’.

Harry looked around, feeling the need to sing louder.

’’ _Aha aha, all the things I could do! If I had a little money, it's a rich man's world…it's a rich man's world!_ ’’.

They walked down the valley, finding their way to the courtyard, the main location for all of their events that were taking place on the island. It was almost like a market, a big dolphin symbol on the ground where there used to be a fountain. Harry sighed and saw a man staring at him, smirking back.

‘’ _A man like that is hard to find but I can't get him off my mind..’’_ , he winked at the man, but continued walking without making any more move. Alexa and Sarah looked at each other,

 _’’Ain't it sad?_ ’’.

‘’ _And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me…’’,_ Harry wiped some sweat off his face, staring into a mirror. His two friends appeared behind him, staring at his reflection.

’’ _That's too bad_..’’.

He pulled away, staring off at the view of the beautiful beach.

’‘ _So I must leave, I'll have to go to Las Vegas or Monaco._

 _And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same_!’’.

He closed his eyes, seeing himself on a big ferry, drinking champagne and having the time of his life. His friends were with him, getting a manicure and pedicure.

All of them were dressed in fancy gowns and were surrounded by attractive, hot males.

‘’ _Money, money, money, must be funny_

_In a rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In a rich man's world’’_

Harry looked up at the blue sky, imagining hands on his shoulders, massaging away every muscle that was tense and hoping that maybe if he believes in it strongly enough, that one day his imagination would come true.

‘' _Aha aha, all the things I could do…if I had a little money - it's a rich man's world…it’s a rich man's world_.’’

Everyone around him gasped, when - all of a sudden - they all felt a shake.

’’What is going on?!’’, Sarah asked and Harry pointed at the small crack underneath them.

’’This place is falling apart, guys. Welcome to Kalokairi!’’, he laughed a bit.

He took both of them with him, having to fix that goddamn stupid window in their room.

And in the mean time, a few special gentleman were arriving down, at the docks…

…

Harry was going hard on the screwing machine.

In the meantime, Sarah was unpacking all other bags.

She gasped, finding one of Alexa’s thongs.

’’God, Alexa! Do you wear this thing or floss your teeth with it?!’’, she yelled and Harry bursted into a fit of laughter.

Just a few houses away, Sophie was carrying some heavy boxes outside, when she saw three men standing there.

She smiled widely, looking at them. ’’Hello, there…’’, she said.

As they turned around, one of them sighed. ’’Yes, hello. We are here for the wedding.’’.

When Sophie thought for a second, she gasped.

The first one, with the brown hair and sunglasses introduced himself - ’‘I’m Louis Tomlinson.’’.

She widened her eyes. ’’And I’m Liam Payne.’’, the one with the brown eyes said.

’’And my name is Zayn Malik.’’, the last man introduced himself.

Oh god, those were the men she had sent her invites to! One of them was her potential father!

‘’Question, where is Harry? I would like to see him and say hi…’’, the first one, Louis, said.

She widened her eyes. Oh no, her mom could not just come here and say hi.

He cannot see them yet!

‘’Oh, umm… just follow me inside!’’, she said.

They looked at each other and nodded, following her into the barn.

’’We don’t have many rooms here for you, so… you might have to sleep here for now..’’, she said and showed them their barn’s attic.

Zayn squinted his eyes a bit, looking at her.

’’You’re Harry’s daughter, right? Sofia?’’, he asked and Sophie nodded shyly, correcting him that her name was Sophie.

’’Yes, but Sofia is the greek version.’’, he explained. ’’I’m named after a Sofia!’’, she gasped and then Liam smiled, ’’I used to have a great-grandma, her name was Sofia.’’.

Wow, what a coincidence.

Sophie then had to stop herself from staring at them and tried to find a place for them to hide.

Well, not really hide but… yeah, well actually, they need to hide.

The older one - Louis again - smirked as they climbed upstairs. ’’I knew you looked familiar…’’. Sophie stared at him, feeling awfully curious about him, all of them.

She would’ve loved to chat with them but then she heard a noise from downstairs. She gasped.

‘’Wait here, okay? I’m gonna go get my mom…’’, she lied and then quickly climbed back downstairs.

A few minutes before, Harry had sat together with Alexa and Sarah. They all sipped on a bit of sparkling wine.

Suddenly, Harry had gasped.’’I have a crack in my courtyard.. why am I here? I need to fix it…’’. His friends chuckled, holding him back. ’’Harry, rest for a bit, yeah?’’, Alexa said.

He sighed and looked at her, squeezing her hand. They both locked eyes and he felt so happy, that he was able to look into his best friend’s eyes again after such a long time.

’’I would love to, Alexa. But if I rest, this whole place falls apart.’’.

And so, he got up. He wiped some dust off of his denim colored dungaree.

’’I really can’t rest right now…’’.

And so, he got up to go and take care of it. Which led him to the barn.

As he walked through the door, Sophie suddenly appeared in front of him.

’’Mom!’’, she exclaimed and Harry raised his brows.

’’What’re you doing here, darling? I thought you still wanted to go out and eat something with your girls…’’, Harry looked past her, scanning the room for some tools.

He always keeps them here, there isn’t enough space anywhere else but here.

Sophie swallowed thickly, quickly trying to think of an excuse.

’’No, we all felt the earthquake and felt scared to leave. We’re just gonna hang out in the attic, yes?’’, she lied and looked up, hoping the three men wouldn’t make any loud noises.

Her mom was not allowed to find out they were sitting up there, like this. She would have to tell Harry eventually, but not right now.

Harry sighed then, shrugging and looking at her.

’’Honey, listen… I just wanted to grab something to fix the crack that the earthquake caused in the courtyard and disappear again. Have fun with your friends, yes?’’, he smiled and Sophie let out a sigh of relief as soon as he left the barn with his tools.

She bit her lip, turning around quickly so she could climb up again.

As soon as she peeked into the attic, she saw the three men sitting on their mattresses they had brought themselves and chatting.

‘’You know, Louis, this trip is probably gonna help you out so you can have a bit of a vacation, yeah? Some time off…’’, Liam said. Louis groaned, ’’I have very important projects at the moment, so I really just wanna know why Harry invited me and-’’.

’’Oh, hey Sophie!’’.

Ugh, great. Zayn had spotted her. She smiled and closed the hatch.

’’I thought you were going to get Harry?’’, Louis asked and she bit her bottom lip nervously.

She made a decision then. To tell them the truth.

Because there was no sense in trying to keep this a secret.

‘’I sent the invites.’’, she spoke and that made all of them stay silent for a couple of minutes.

Until, finally, Liam quietly asked, ’’Wait, what?’’.

She groaned a bit, scratching her head in frustration. This was not going as planned.

’’I sent the invites! My mom doesn’t know a thing.’’.

All of the men looked at each other with wide eyes, not sure what to think.

Sophie would have to quickly explain this or it might become a disaster.

’’Well, my mum does so much for me and I thought…. he talks about you guys and the old days so, so much - maybe she would’ve liked you to be here!’’. 

Louis cleared his throat then, ’’Hang on a second, umm.. Sophie.’’.

He got up and walked towards her slowly.

She looked at him, scared of what was going to come out of his mouth next.

She already figured this was going to make all of them suspicious.

’’I-I can’t be here, Sophie.’’, he said.’’The last time I saw your mother, he told me he never wanted to see me again. _Ever_.’’.

Zayn got up too then. Sophie pouted, ’’But that was years ago! Please, it would mean a lot to me.’’. Louis furrowed his brows, examining her. ’’Why?’’.

His question was left unanswered, as Zayn chimed in.

’’I am sorry to interrupt, I am sure this was a lot of work and a big deal to you. But we all have no relationship to your mother and… I believe the best idea would be for us to leave again.

With your boat.’’, he turned to Liam, who was getting cozy on his bed. ’’Nope.’'

Louis turned around too now and raised his brows.

’’W-What? Why?’’, he asked and Liam stepped closer to him.

’’It’s an adventure, guys. It’s good for you both.’’, he said. Zayn turned his attention on Louis,

’‘Ever been an adventurer?’’. Louis shook his head. ’’No! And that’s why I can’t stay, really.’’.

Sophie looked up between them both and pressed her lips into a thin line.

’’Okay, well when I sent the invites, there was just a minor chance that you guys would even reply! And now you guys all came down here, just for a wedding.’’, she wiggled her brows a bit.

’’Surely, there must’ve been _some_ thought on your mind that convinced you to go on this trip.’’.

Louis sighed loudly. ’’Gosh, you are just like your mother. I’m glad I didn’t bring my son. He would’ve never recovered from you.’’, he said. Sophie crossed her arms in front of her chest and tilted her head.

’‘You have kids?’’.

He nodded, ’’Two, to be exact. A girl and a boy… I only have contact to my son though.’’.

Sophie smiled softly, looking at him intensively. He decided to sit down on the bed, rested his head on his hand then.

’’And some day I would’ve liked to bring them both here…’’, he mumbled. ’’Just like you used to bring my mother?’’, Sophie asked curiously.

He looked up and squinted his eyes. His lips parted, ready to say something, ask how she could possibly know that. Why would’ve Harry told her about him? About all of them?

Then, they all suddenly heard Harry’s humming from beneath them. Sophie widened her eyes. ’’That’s Harry.’’, Zayn said and they all looked at each other.

‘’ _There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernando…_ ’’.

The three men got up, walking towards Sophie and wanting to go back down.

Sophie stopped them though and held them back. ’‘No, no, no, no, no!’’, she hissed.

’’She can’t know! Please, just… please stay. I have to go!’’.

And before one of the men could say one more word, Sophie was out of the attic, hiding away from her mother behind some hay.

‘’Oh, she forgot to close the hatch.’’, Zayn said, closing it shut. But that was way too loud.

Too loud for Harry not to hear. Speaking of, he was looking around now.

Where was Sophie? There aren’t any signs of her and the girls still being here…

And so, while Sophie was running off, trying to find her fiancée, Harry was climbing up the ladder. He licked his lip, opening the hatch a bit and peeked inside. And what he saw, caught him by surprise completely.

’’So what do we do now?’’, a voice was able to be heard. A way too familiar voice, Harry thought. He blinked, to spot black hair and a black blazer. He gasped.

Memories in his mind reappeared. They were so colorful, he thought he was going back in time. He could smell the beach, the sun lotion and taste the-

That is Zayn Malik.

Harry widened his eyes, when he saw who stood next to him. Liam Payne. Oh no, no, no… not those tattoos. Not those brown eyes.

Harry thought it couldn’t get worse.

Then, his breath hitched and his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Blue eyes.

Soft, chestnut hair and prominent cheekbones. They couldn’t possibly be real.

He gasped and shut the hatch.

’‘ _I was cheated by you and I think you know when_ …’’, he looked around and ran towards the gate of the barn.’’ _So I made up my mind, it must come to an end.’’._

He started breathing heavily and rested his back against the gate.

’’ _Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don’t know how, but I suddenly lose control… there’s a fire within my soul…_ ’’.

He ran out of the barn, closing it and resting his back against the wall.

’’ _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring._.’’, he spotted another ladder that was leading up to the roof. ’’ _One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh…_ ’’.

And that was when his curiosity got the best out of him. He started climbing up the ladder.

‘’ _Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed ya_ …’’.

He tried to peek through a window, thankfully not getting their attention.

’’ _Yes, I've been brokenhearted, blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go?_ ’’.

He arrived on top of the rood, staring at the hatch leading down to the attic.

His workers were already standing on the streets, watching him and hoping he wouldn’t fall. ‘’ _Mamma mia, now I really know, my my, I should not have let you go.._ ’’.

He got on his knees then, peeking through the hatch, staring at their heads.

’’I _was angry and sad when I knew we were through. And I can't count all the times that I've cried over you._ ’’, he closed the hatch again. He felt ridiculous.

He threw himself on his back, hugging his own chest. ’’ _Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

 _I don't know how but I suddenly lose control… there's a fire within my soul_!’’.

He turned around again, itching to open the hatch one last time.

’’J _ust one look and I can hear a bell ring, one more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh…_ ’’.

He sighed and let it be, getting up again.

‘’ _Mamma mia, here I go again.. my my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed ya_ …’’, he sank down on his knees again, feeling drained and angry.

What the hell was going on here? Why were they in his attic? He thought he was safe from them here.

‘’ _Yes, I've been brokenhearted, blue since the day we parted._ ’’, he tried to open the hatch one last time, struggling again. ’’ _Why, why did I ever let you go-_ woah!!!’’.

Pain struck his body as he landed back first on the ground, the three men staring down at him. ’’Well, well, well, look at you. Still loving big entrances to this day.’’, Louis commented.

Harry heaved and looked at them, sitting up slowly.

’’This better not be real, you guys are not here.’’, he said.’’I can pinch you, if you want me to.’’, Liam offered, which made Harry giggle. ’’No, no, no! You keep your hands to yourself, mister.’’.

He stared at them then, gasping. ’’Oh god, you guys are real.’’, he said.

’’Yeah, real-ly old.’’, Zayn joked and Harry gave them a weak smile. He looked up at all of them. ’’What are you guys _doing_ here?’’, he asked. Liam shrugged. ’’I missed the island.’’, he lied.

’’I have a break from my business trip and thought I’d drop by…’’, Zayn explained.

Harry’s eyes fell on Louis then. They both were silent for a bit.

Without really breathing, he asked quietly, ‘'And you?’’.

Louis bit his lip, staring back at him. He blinked, his blue eyes glancing back at Harry’s green ones. ’’I just… wanted to say hi.’’.

Then, Harry got up and kicked the mattress underneath him.

’’Okay, what… what is this?’’, he asked and lifted his arms, not knowing what in the hell was going on here.

’’It’s one of those weird moments where three absolute strangers share one thought.’’, Liam tried to explain.

Harry looked at them, biting his lip and breathing loudly. ’’Strangers?’’, he tried to reassure himself. He really hoped none of them knew each other. To be honest, he never wanted them to even meet and find out about each other.

’’So you guys have never met?’’, she asked.

Louis nodded, ‘’Yes, that’s normally what defines strangers.’’.

Harry rolled his eyes at him. It kind of made Louis smile.

Harry sighed then, walking past them.

’’That doesn’t explain why you are in my barn’s attic though.’’, he said.

’’Who brought you guys here?’’. Louis raised his finger, ’‘Some old greek lady.’’.

’’Yeah, she was from here. Didn’t understand any english. Maybe she even said we could not stay here!’’, Zayn lied. Harry nodded, leaning down to pick up some of the blankets on the floor.

’’That’s right, because…’’, he looked at all of them, his heart aching because he was reliving so many moments in the matter of these few minutes.

He thought those memories were gone, but no. They were right in front of his eyes now. Literally.

’’You can’t stay here.’’, Harry said then and bit his lip. He sighed.

’’You really have to leave. My- umm.. a local girl is getting married soon. Lots of prep-‚’.

‘’Harry, harry…’’, Louis said softly. It immediately made Harry stop and stare at him.

His voice still had that effect on him. After all these years.

’’Don’t you worry about us. Liam can take us back to England on his ferry and Zayn is—’’.

’’Spontaneous.’’, Zayn finished the sentence for him.

Louis pressed his lips into a line, nodding even though he could not agree. ’’Yeah, spontaneous.’’.

Louis and Harry locked eyes again, then.

’’Well, and you? What are you going to do?’’, Harry asked him, actually wanting to know.

’’Just… going to explore the island a bit. You know what it meant to me.’’.

For a few minutes, the room was silent and Harry just stared at Louis’ blue eyes, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. How could he still take his breath away?

‘’Well, it’s better if you guys leave, then…’’, Harry said. ’’I’m gonna- uh…. take care of… the boats. I hope you guys are gone by noon..’’.

They all nodded, while he opened the hatch to leave.

’’Goodbye, Harry.’’, Liam said and they all smiled at him.

Harry closed the hatch and then climbed down the ladder, running back to his house.

His sight was turning foggy from the tears forming in his eyes.

‘’God, I have way too many wrinkles…’’, Alexa mumbled as she stared into a mirror and sipped on a cocktail. She pulled at her skin and Sarah tsked, ’’Don’t do that!’’, she hit her arm.

Alexa whined had pulled her hand away.’’If you pull at your skin, it’s only gonna get worse.’’.

Their conversation was being interrupted, when they saw Harry run into a stall, closing it and soon enough, there were sobs, loud enough to make everyone around them hear him cry.

Alexa and Sarah quickly walked over, Alexa still sipping on her cocktail and following her.

Sarah listened to Harry’s whines and knocked on the door. Nothing.

She looked at Alexa, then bit her lip. Alexa shrugged.

They both stared at the door then, until Alexa had an idea.

’’Talk to her!’’, Alexa whispered. Sarah shushed her then.

’’ _Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong._ ’’.

She looked back at Alexa then, who widened her eyes. ’’ _I have never seen such sorrow_ …’’.

They both sang together then, ’‘ _In your eyes, and the wedding is tomorrow_!‘’.

The remember made them panic.

Suddenly, Sarah got on her knees to look through a small gap between the door and the floor.

He spotted Harry. ’’ _How I hate to see you like_ …’’, he watched him rub his snotty, red nose.’’… _this._ ’’. Alexa climbed onto a chair then, to look down at Harry in his stall.

’’ _There is no way you can deny it…I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet._ ’’.

Harry busted the door open then, accidentally hitting Sarah a bit and running into his room while sobbing his heart out. Sarah got up slowly, trying to stand stable.

Alexa took her hand, to follow Harry.

They stood beside him, as he sat on his bed and cried loudly.

’’ _Chiquitita, tell me the truth. I’m a shoulder you can cry on…. your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on_.’’.

Sarah handed Harry a tissue then, which he immediately used.

’’ _You were always sure of yourself, now I see you've broken a feather…_

 _I hope we can patch it up together_.’’.

Alexa took some perfume then, putting it on Harry.

It made him sneeze, but he was quick enough to cover his face with the tissue.

‘’ _Chiquitita, you and I know…’’_ , they both fixed his hair for him, redoing his half-up half-down hairdo.

’’ _How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving._

 _You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end, you will have no time for grieving_.’’.

Alexa put a flower in his hair. He looked at them with watery, glossy eyes.

’’ _Chiquitita, you and I cry. But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you!’’_ , they both looked for some mouth refreshing spray they could give him.

As they sprayed it into Harry’s mouth carefully, he stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes, sniffling.

’’ _Let me hear you sing once more like you did before, sing a new song…’’,_ Alexa made him sip on some of her cocktail.

’’ _Chiquitita…’’._

Harry didn’t want to choke on the stupid cocktail, so he stopped his friend.

’’ _Try once more like I did before…’’_ , he croaked out. He looked down, at his hands.

’’ _Sing a new song_ …’’.

When he looked into Sarah’s and then Alexa’s eyes, he sighed.

’’Sophie, her dad is here.’’, he mumbled. They widened their eyes, obviously surprised.

’’Remember how I said it was Louis? The businessman from Doncaster?

Now, I’m not sure it was him, because…’’, he sighed. They both stared at him, wanting to know more.

’’…there were two other men around that time.’’.

Alexa gasped, ‘’Harry Edward Styles, you little menace…’’. Harry groaned.

’’God, you sound like my mother… ugh, she was always right about me. I deserved to be kicked out when I got pregnant.’’.

Sarah looked at him, ’’Why didn’t you tell us about that, Harry?’’.

He sighed, looking down. ’’I was ashamed… and I thought I would never see them again! Especially not here, in my old barn…’’, he looked over at his barn from far away and teared up again.

Sarah and Alexa shared a thought, then. They both slowly turned their heads to each other and smirked, ‘’Did you just say _barn_?!’’.

And that’s when Harry realized his mistake and regret hit him as they quickly ran out of the room, making their way to the barn.

Harry groaned, putting the cocktail down. ’’Oh lord…’’, he mumbled.

They ran over to the barn, climbing up the ladder.

But then, when Harry finally caught up with them, they were peaking inside the attic.

Which was now empty…

‘’I don’t see any potential baby daddies inside here…’’, Alexa said and Sarah hit her arm.

Harry blinked, looking around.

’’They really were here! Zayn Malik, Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson…’’.

They all climbed back down.

’’They must’ve left again, with their boat.’’, Harry said. ’’I hope they drown…’’.

.

Sophie watched her mother and aunts, as they walked back to their room and Alexa sighed.

’’Well, why don’t you just tell Sophie that her dads are all here?’’, she asked.

Sophie raised her brows and hid behind a wall.

Thankfully, her aunties were turned away from her and Harry was busy sorting out some pieces of clothing.

Harry laughed a bit.

’’You girls don’t know my daughter, if she would know about this… it would be a disaster.’’, he said.

Sophie bit her lip then, wishing she could just burst inside and tell her mom it was her fault and that she was sorry that it was stressing him out.

’’I just hope she didn’t meet them… and now that they’ve gone, we can only hope she will never see them in her life.’’.

They left?!

As Sophie quickly ran down to the beach, Harry raised a brow.

He could’ve sworn he heard some feet running off.

’’Did you guys hear that?’’.

.

Sophie was running down to the docks, gasping when she saw that the boat was already sailing. She quickly got out of her clothes.

When she jumped into the water, the adrenaline in her body made her swim faster than she knew she could. She couldn’t let them go, she was so close to having her father at her wedding.

If she only knew which one of them was the lucky man…

‘’Hey! Hey! Stop!!’’, she yelled. Louis spotted her and gasped, walking over to the side of the boat.

’’Oh god, Sophie! What are you doing?’’, he asked. He quickly helped her out of the water, onto the boat.

’’Towel, quickly!’’, he demanded and Liam handed him one.

When she was wrapped into a towel, she looked at them.

’’Why are you guys leaving? You said you would be there for my wedding…’’, she said.

They all looked at each other before looking back at Sophie.

’’Your mother found us and… well..’’, Zayn sighed. Sophie raised a brow.

’’What did he do?’’, she asked. Zayn inhaled loudly. ’’He told us to leave…’’.

Sophie groaned. ’’But it’s fine, you’re going to have a great wedding without us, I’m sure.’’, Louis reassured her.

Then, she shook her head. ’’No, you were supposed to be her lovely surprise!’’.

The men all laughed together and looked at the water.

She spotted a guitar lying around then. When she pointed at it, she said, ’’You took mom’s guitar!’’. Liam chuckled.

’’It’s not your mothers, it’s actually mine… look.’’, he turned the guitar around.

There were initials written on it.

_H. S._

+

_L.P._

Sophie raised her brows. She had never paid attention to that. Liam smiled, then.

’’I bought it for us both, it cost me like, twenty pounds…’’, he chuckled and then looked at Louis and Zayn, who were watching him.

He sighed, strumming aimlessly.

’’I met him when I was studying in Paris…then I followed him and we both went to Greece.’’, he said.

Sophie stared at him, not able to comprehend that he was actually playing a song on that guitar now. The guitar her mother hadn’t touched in years… brought back to life.

‘’ _I can still recall our last summer, I still see it all… walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain._

 _Our last summer, memories that remain_.’’, he sang.

’’ _We made our way along the river and we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower_.’’.

Louis sat down next to them, then.

He chimed in, _‘'I was so happy we had met, it was the age of no regret, oh yes_!’’.

Liam chuckled and then Zayn joined them too.

’’ _Those crazy years, that was the time, of the flower-power_ …’’. 

Then, Louis looked into the distance, squinting his eyes a bit.

’’ _But underneath we had a fear of flying…_ ’’.

’’ _Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying…_ ’’, Liam sang.

’’ _We took the chance, like we were dancing our last dance…_ ’’, Zayn smiled at Sophie.

‘’ _I can still recall our last summer, I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame_

_Our last summer, walking hand in hand_

_Paris restaurants, our last summer_

_Morning croissants_

_Living for the day, worries far away_

_Our last summer, we could laugh and play_.’’

Sophie smiled at Louis, then.

’’ _And now you're working in a bank. A family man, a football fan. And your name is Louis…_ ’’, she sang and giggled.

’’ _How dull it seems…_ ’’, he looked down at his tattoos. Sophie’s eyes fell on them and she recognized a tattoo that her mother had too, on the same exact spot.

She stared at him then.

‘’ _Are you the hero of my dreams?_ ’’.

’’Sophie!’’, they could all hear a voice coming from the beach.

They looked towards it, to see a young man with curly hair yelling Sophie’s name. She gasped, ‘’That’s Timothée, my fiancé.’’, she said.

’’Go with him, we’ll figure something out.’’, Zayn said. She nodded.

’’Don’t you dare leave me hanging!’’, she said and the three men all chuckled.

She waved at them and swam back, being greeted by her worried fiancé.

He looked at her, leaning in to kiss her.

’’Where were you? What were you doing on that boat?’’, he asked. She shrugged.

’’Just greeting some guests.’’, she lied. He sighed, then.

’’Not even Tina and Maya knew where you were!’’.

She was the one to lean in for a kiss now.

’’Don’t worry, now I’m here.’’, she whispered.

He smirked, ‘’I can’t help it, babe. You know how I get…’’.

She smirked, leaning against a rock, while he was playing with her, acing like he had just thrown a rope around her, pulling her closer.

’’ _I wasn't jealous before we met, now every man that I see is a potential threat. And I'm possessive, it isn't nice, you’ve heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_.’’, he mimicked taking a drag from a cigar and she giggled.

’' _But now it isn't true, now everything is new. And all I've learned has overturned, I beg of you_ …’’.

They started making out, Sophie pulling away soon.

She threw him onto the sand, getting on her knees too.

’’ _Don’t go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me…’’._

_‘'It was like shooting a sitting duck. A little smalltalk, a smile and baby I was stuck_.’’, Sophie grinned at him, crawling closer to him.

’’ _I still don't know what you've done with me. A grown-up woman should never fall so easily._ ’’, she sat on his lap.

’’ _I feel a kind of fear when I don't have you near. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear_ …’’.

Some of Timothée’s friends appeared then, driving on their jet skis.

’’ _Don’t go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me_!’’, they sang in a choir.

The choir appeared again, hours later.

Sophie was standing on a table, surrounded by all of her female friends.

They were all dancing around her in a circle, laughing and having fun.

‘’ _Don't go wasting your emotion_!’’, they sang. ’’ _Lay all your love on me_ …’’.

Everyone cheered happily, having the times of their lives.

Suddenly, they heard noises coming from a microphone. ’’Is this thing on?’’.

They all turned around to look at the stage. Some girls were giggling.

‘’Ladies… and no gentlemen…’’, the voice said. Everyone was laughing again.

’’For one night - and for one night only!’’.

Sarah and Alexa stepped onto the stage. Sophie started squealing and everyone around her too.

Harry walked out too then, ‘’Harry and the Dynamos!’’.

They were quiet for a few seconds, getting into position.

Sarah was turned to the left, Alexa to the right.

And Harry was facing the crowd, smiling at his daughter widely.

’’ _Super trouper beams are gonna find me, but I won't feel blue_ …’’.

The crowd was already going crazy.

’ _’Like I always do.. 'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_.’’.

Harry pointed at Sophie, winking and smiling at his little girl.

Everyone was screaming and Sophie was clapping loudly for her aunties and mom.

The music started playing, then.

’'I _was sick and tired of everything, when I called you last night from Glasgow_

_All I do is eat and sleep and sing_

_Wishing every show was the last show_ …’’.

Sarah and Alexa leaned against each other, singing.

’’… _wishing every show was the last show_.’’.’

’ _So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming, suddenly I feel all right. And it's gonna be so different when I'm on the stage tonight_ …’’, Harry sang.

Then, the three of them started dancing their choreography, earning a lot of applause from the crowd.

In the meantime, Louis, Liam and Zayn were walking around the island.

Louis stopped walking and smiled, hearing the song from afar, the voices filling the valleys.

’’Our song!’’, he said. Liam scoffed, ‘’Nope, that was our song.’’, he said.

Zayn snorted, ’’Can you guys stop arguing, please? I wanna get up these stairs and party around.’’.

‘’ _Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun. Smiling, having fun, feeling like a number one_ …’’, Harry sang while the three men he didn’t want to come entered his daughter’s bachelor party.

When he saw them, he widened his eyes a bit, but kept singing.

’’ _Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue, like I always do._ ’’.

He stared at Louis, ‘’ _Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you…_ ’’.

He tore his eyes away from Louis and looked back at the crowd, then.

’’ _So I'll be there when you arrive, the sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive._

 _And when you take me in your arms and hold me tight….I know it's gonna mean so much tonight_!’’.

Louis couldn’t stop staring at him, remembering their old days as if it was yesterday.

He smiled, watching him dance and show off his beautiful outfit.

He was wearing such a beautiful jumpsuit with glitter on it.

‘’ _Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun. Smiling, having fun, feeling like a number one…_

_Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue, like I always do…_ ’’

Harry pointed at Sophie again then, smiling widely.

'’ _Cause somewhere in the crowd, there’s you_ …’’, he sang to her.

Sarah and Alexa sang the background vocals one last time,

‘’ _Super, trouper lights are gonna find me….’’._

Everyone clapped their hands and was cheering for them.

Sophie even jumped on stage, to hug her mother. Harry smiled widely, holding his little girl tight.

Sarah spotted the three men watching them and chuckled.

’’Sorry, guys. This is a women only party! No men!’’, she spoke into the microphone.

Harry quickly walked back inside with Alexa, close to having a mental breakdown.

Sophie watched as Louis, Liam and Zayn started walking away again and quickly ran after Louis, who was taking a different route than the others.

Harry kept cursing under his breath. In the background, _Gimme a Man after Midnight_ was playing. ’’Why are they still here?! They are going to ruin Sophie’s wedding!’’, he said as he walked to his room.

He needed to get out of these heels.

Alexa sighed then, ’’Harry, calm down… please, they won’t harm anyone’’.

Harry turned around, holding one shoe in his hand.’’Oh, yes they are! They are harming _me_!’’.

‘’ _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight, won’t somebody help me chase the shadows away?_ ’’

‘’Louis, wait!’’, Sophie said. Louis turned around, his hands in his jeans pockets.

He smiled at her. ’’Oh, hello Sophie.’’, he said. Then, he cleared his throat.

’’I guess your mother thinks I don’t come in peace…’’.

Sophie shook her head, ’’No, no, wait until he’s a few drinks in. Then you might stand a chance…’’. Louis smiled a little bit, looking down at the floor. ’’Good idea, good idea…’’.

Then, he seemed to have remembered something because he suddenly gasped and got something out of his pocket.

’’I, umm.. I found this lying around the attic.’’, he said and held up a drawing that Sophie had made. She blushed and looked away, she hated addressing her hobby.

Louis looked at her intensively, ‘’Sophie, this is a talent you have. You should make something out of this’’. She sighed, looking away.’’I have enough to do here…’’, she mumbled.

’’I can’t leave and just become a drawer…’’.

He sighed and looked at her.

’’Is this island really your dream? Staying here with your mom until forever and taking care of the resort?’’.

Sophie bit her lip, ‘’He can’t just do it by himself…’’. Louis gave her a sympathetic smile.

He sat down on a bench then, ‘'You know, I did a sketched plan of this whole place on the back of a menu one night, when your mother and I were on a date…’’.

She looked at him, sitting down with him.

’’I always wanted to come back…’’.

Sophie frowned.

’’Well, what kept you away?’’, she asked.

Louis smiled sadly, asking her what Harry had told her about him.

’’Nothing, that’s why I wanna know…’’, she explained. He sighed and looked at the stone walls. ’’Sophie, what am I doing here?’’.

He stared deeply into her eyes, then. She panicked then, turning a bit red.

Quickly, she got up and ran back to her party. She couldn’t deal with this right now.

She arrived at the dance floor, seeing Zayn going hard on the dance floor.

She chuckled, helping him get out of some women’s grip and looked at him.

‘’Are you okay?’’, she asked. He nodded, chuckling.

’’Thank you for saving me there…’’, he said. She smiled and they both sat down at the bar.

He looked at her then.

‘’I can’t believe Harry has a grown-up daughter…’’, he said then. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes, biting her lip.

As she watched him pour himself a drink, she asked him: ’’Do you have any children, Zayn?’’.

He shook his head. ’’I do have a dog…’’, he said. ‘’But no, never… a child. I would’ve loved having a daughter, I would’ve spoiled her rotten.’’.

She stared at him for moment.

They both smiled a bit, while Zayn sipped on his drink. He turned around, scanning the crowd.

’’Is your father here?’’, he asked.’’I don’t know…’’, she said. Zayn raised his brows.

She explained it then, ‘’I don’t know my father, or even where he is.’’.

Zayn stared at her, confusedly. Then, Maya ran towards Sophie and giggled.

She pulled her back onto the dance floor, while Zayn breathed heavily, thinking about her words.

When Sophie arrived on the dance floor, she got on the table.

Liam was dancing on it already, smiling when he saw her.

’’Hello, Sophie!’’, he said. She smiled back at him.

’’I never asked how your mother could even afford this resort.’’.

Sophie looked at him then, ‘’She was left some money from the woman that looked after me when I was little.’’. She paused for a second.

’’Sofia, which I’m named after.’’.

Liam furrowed his brows, ’‘My great-aunt Sofia?‘’, he asked loudly.

Sophie shrugged, ’'I guess.’’.

Liam looked at her.

’’I heard that the money she left went to family…’’.

Then, he had a thought. He stared at Sophie, who was looking back at him with her big, green eyes.

Could it be…. no, it just couldn’t.

‘’How old are you?’’, he asked. ’’I’m 20!’’, she yelled over the music.

He let out a surprised, almost shocked grunt.

’’Will you excuse me, please?’’, he asked and Sophie watched as he left her alone in the crowd. She got down from the table and followed him then.

‘’Liam! Don’t run away, please.’’, she said. He was walking down the stone stairs to the beach.

She almost tripped while following him.

’’There has been this big question all my life and I’m sick of not knowing the answer!’’, she said. She stared at him, as they finally both got to a stop.

She swallowed thickly, ’‘Are you my father?‘’.

Liam blinked, ’’Yes. At least, I-I think so?’’.

Then, she smiled at the ground and chuckled.

’’Well, you know what comes next.’’, she said.

He widened his eyes. ’’You won’t tell me that you have a twin sister now, right?’’, he asked.

She laughed, shaking her head.

’’No, no… I wanted you to, maybe give me away?’’.

Liam blinked, staring at her. ’’Oh god, yes.. yes, I would like to give you away.’’.

He smiled widely now. She grinned back at him and he leaned in to hug her gently.

It was a tad awkward, but it felt nice.

Sophie smiled to herself, telling him she had to go back to the party.

He nodded and then said he would come back in a few.

She bit her lip, nodding her head too and walking back to the party.

She had tears of happiness in her eyes.

And then suddenly, all the lights turned off.

The girls all gasped and started screaming out of horror.

Harry gasped too, while he was on the dance floor and having some fun just a few seconds ago. Oh no, what is going on?

Suddenly, Timothée and all of his buddies were surrounding the girls and chasing them.

They all screamed more, running away until they were standing in a corner together, away from the men.

All of the girls started singing in a choir.

’’ _People everywhere, a sense of expectation hanging in the air._

 _Giving out a spark across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark_ …’’.

They all squealed, when they saw the men hanging on ropes, climbing down the walls like spiders. ’’ _And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end…_ ’’, the men sang.

’’ _Masters of the scene!_

 _We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more, you know what I mean_ …’’.

‘’ _Voulez-vous, take it now or leave it, ah-ha, now it's all we get_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous_

_Ain't no big decision, you know what to do_

_La question c'est voulez-vous_ …’’

Timothée caught Sophie as she was coming back towards the dance floor and smiled.

’’ _Voulez-vous…’’._

He started dancing with her, holding her close and pressing a kiss onto her head.

Suddenly, Louis appeared next to her. ’’Sophie, can we speak for a second?’’, he asked.

He seemed to be breathing fast, as if he was excited or nervous.

She looked at her fiancé and whispered that she would come back in a second.

Then, she followed Louis. He looked up at the sky and then punched the air, smiling widely.

’’I know why I’m here now, Sophie!’’, he said. She raised a brow, ‘’Y-You do?’’.

He nodded. ’’Sophie, why didn’t Harry tell me? How long have you known I’m your father?’’.

Sophie widened her eyes.

’’What?!‘’.

He smiled at her, waiting for her reply. ’’N-not long at all!’’, she said.

He looked back at the crowd, looking for Harry.

’’Louis, listen. My mom doesn’t know about any of this, can we wait until the wedding?’’, she asked. Louis widened his eyes. ’’Right, the wedding! I’m your father, I should give you away!’’.

Sophie bit her lip, nodding quickly. ’’O-Of course, yeah.’’.

Louis grinned, patting her shoulder.

’’I’m gonna go back to the bar and let you dance now. Have a fun night!’’.

As he walked away, Sophie exhaled loudly. What was going on, oh god…

’‘ _Voulez-vous, take it now or leave it. Now it's all we get_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous, ain’t no big decision_

_You know what to do_

_La question c'est voulez-vous_ ’’

Sophie walked back into the party. Harry saw her and well, she looked a bit queasy.

As he looked to his side, he saw Louis.

Oh god, if he said anything to her that might’ve confused her…

To his surprise, he was pulled away by some random man who started dancing with him.

Louis bit his lip, as he watched.

When Sophie was back on the actual dance floor, Zayn smiled at her, but then just stopped dancing.

’’Oh my god-’‘, he started. Sophie shook her head. Oh no, please…

‘’I’m your father!’’, he gasped. ’’Zayn!’’, she exclaimed.

‘’That’s why you sent me the invite, right? You wanted your old man to walk you down the aisle!’’, he said.

Sophie started breathing faster. Her heart was beating louder and she felt herself getting dizzy. She really couldn’t deal with this, what was she supposed to do now?

‘‘ _Voulez-vous_ ……’’.

She was being surrounded by everyone now, getting pulled at. Her limbs felt numb and weak. Harry was watching her and looked over at Louis. He had a worried expression on his face.

’‘ _Voulez-vous, ain't no big decision, you know what to do_

_La question c'est voulez-vous’’_

Sophie couldn’t breathe anymore, everyone was dancing around her in a circle.

The world started spinning and the next thing she knew, she saw black.

‘’ _Voulez-vous_!’’.

‘’Sophie!’’

‘’Oh my god, Soph!’’

‘’Someone give her some space, please!’’.

.

The rooster was crowing outside the next morning, while Sarah gave Alexa a glass of water with some aspirin in it.

’’Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.’’, she said. Alexa groaned.

She wasn’t fully awake yet, when Harry walked into the room.

He was wearing a sleeping gown and looked tired.

’’I kept tossing and turning the entire night…’’, he mumbled. His friends both sighed.

’’They are still on this island… what do we do now??’’.

Sarah lifted her arms, ’’Harry, calm down, yes? Everything is under control..’’.

In the meantime, Sophie bursted into her friend’s room. Tina and Maya looked at her, as she rapidly walked to their bed.

’’I’ve been tossing and turning all night, I have three dads coming to my wedding and all three of them promised to give me away.’’, she said. Maya furrowed her brows.

’’But which one of them is your dad?’’, she asked. Sophie looked at her, a bit frustrated.

’’At first I thought it was Liam, but then Louis said he was my dad! And after that, Zayn said to me on the dance floor that he figured it out and that he was my dad…’’.

‘’Oh, Sophie…’’, the girls mumbled simultaneously.

.

Harry was cleaning up the island after the party, sighing loudly.

Sophie stepped outside to see if he needed any help. Then, when Harry saw her, he smiled.

’’Good morning, Soph…’’, he mumbled and walked over to her.

He stared into her eyes and frowned, knowing his daughter.

’’What’s wrong?’’, he asked her. She furrowed her brows.

’’Nothing, mom…’’, she lied.

While Harry was raising his eyebrows, she sighed softly. He bit his lip then.

’’Is anything wrong with you and Timothée? I saw he was quite sad after you left him dancing by himself last night…’’. Sophie shook her head, quickly.

’’No! No, no… I’m fine.’’, she lied again. Harry frowned, staring at her.

He knew his daughter and he could see right through her.

’’Come on, tell me what’s going on in this little head of yours…’’, he whispered.

She slowly teared up, then. How was she supposed to fix this situation?

She felt like a liar, like as if she should’ve never sent the invites at all. It would’ve been better all along. They were fine, her mother and her. How could she be so stupid…

‘’I-I don’t know what to do…’’, she whispered.

Harry saw the tears in her eyes and hugged her tightly.

’’Oh, Soph… you know what to do, love…’’, he whispered.

’’Listen, we can send everyone home, call off the wedding and you can just-‘'.

Sophie looked at him as if he was insane then and shook her head.

’’Wait, what? Mom, no!’’, she snapped.

Harry was definitely confused now, not knowing why she was so angry all of a sudden.

’’Isn’t that what you want?’’, he asked. Sophie teared up even more, getting angry at her mother. This wedding meant everything to her, she would never want to call it off.

’’No? No, that’s what you want!’’, she snapped.

Harry looked at her with wide eyes, shaking his head. ’’Sophie, no-’’.

Sophie groaned then, looking up and running her hands through her hair.

’’Yes! You- you have no idea how it feels! You never had a wedding.’’.

Harry looked a bit hurt, then.

’’You never did the marriage and baby thing! You only did the baby thing, well good for you.’’, she said in a very pissed off tone. Harry’s eyes darkened a bit as he looked at her.

’’Sophie Styles.’’, he said in a stern voice.

’’You know, I don’t know why you’re suddenly mad at me. I really don’t!’’.

Sophie became more frustrated then, as Harry walked back to where he was cleaning up.

She let out a loud groan. ’’G-God, I love Timothée!’’, she said loudly.

’’Good!’’, Harry exclaimed.

’’And I don’t want my children to grow up, not knowing where or who their father is!’’, she snapped. Harry understood what was going on, then.

He stared at her, while she backed off.

She walked back into the house and the workers behind Harry started laughing a bit.

Harry turned around and gave them a glare that made them shut up immediately.

He sighed and grabbed his stuff, trying to fix the stupid crack in his yard.

Timothée was walking up the stairs with his buddies, one of them playing with the old bagpipes.

Well, you couldn’t really call it playing.

’’You can’t play them, give them to me!’’, he said to his buddy.

Harry groaned then, got up and looked at them.

’’Guys, Sophie is gonna have a perfect wedding, understand me?’’, he snapped.

They all stared at each other silently.

’’Right?! You are supposed to help me!’’, he said and took the bagpipes out of their hands.

He waved them off and they started walking away, then.

As they went to help with the preparations, Harry spotted Louis watching him.

Louis walked closer to him then, biting down on his bottom lip.

He had his hands buried in his pants’ pockets.

’’I see, you kept my bagpipes…’’, he mumbled while Harry was on his knees, getting his blue dungaree all dirty. But he needed to fix this crack, he didn’t have time for Louis right now.

’’Yeah, they are supposed to keep unwanted visitors away.’’, Harry said, hoping his heart would stop beating so fast.

Louis stayed quiet and Harry tried to concentrate on his tools, asking him what he was doing here. ’’This was… supposed to be our future, remember? Taking care of the island, marrying, having kids…’’, Louis spoke. It made Harry roll his eyes, ’‘Yeah, well, this is _my_ reality. And I am doing just fine!’’.

He tried to fill the crack, but slipped a bit with his hand. ’’God, this hotel is crumbling around me..’’, he wiped his nose. Louis tried to help, then.

’’Listen, I can help you-’’.

’‘It would help me more if you just simply left, Louis.’’, Harry said, a bit louder then.

His tone was harsh and Louis had to admit, it stung his heart a little.

’’I can deal with my own disasters, you know?’’. Louis nodded, then.

He stepped a few steps back.

Louis spoke up about what has been bothering him, then.

’’Why didn’t you tell me it was Sophie getting married? Why is she even getting married?’’, he asked. Harry got up, then and looked at him with furrowed brows.

’’She is twenty years old, she shouldn’t be settling down on the island yet! She should be exploring the world, making memories… remember, how-‚’.

‘’That’s enough, Louis’’, Harry growled.

They both stayed silent after that, just looking at each other. Both of them having regret buried in the depth of their glares, trying not to lunge at each other and hit each other’s chest, asking each other ’' _where have you been???‘’_.

‘’She is such a bright kid…‘’, Louis said quietly then.

Harry nodded, ’’I know, I know… but she has a mind of her own, Louis. It’s not up to us to decide.’’.

’’I see that.’’, Louis mumbled. ’’I see that…’’. He looked down, then.

’’You know, I believe a part of her is doing this just so that you see that she doesn’t want you to do all of this on your own.’’, Louis said.

Harry looked up at him in disbelief.’’What do you mean?’’. Louis looked at him again.

’’Harry, look. I have grown children, too. I know how it feels to let go.’’, he said. Harry scoffed.

’’If Sophie felt like you would be okay on your own, do you think she would still get married?’’, he asked Harry then.

’’Okay, here is the thing.’’, Harry started off.

He walked a few steps away to put down his tools.

’’I-..I love being on my own. I really do. Every morning, I get up and thank God that there is no whining man by my side, asking me to love him and how to run my life.’’.

That made Louis press his lips into a line. He put his hands on his hips, watching Harry rant.

’’I’m free! And single… and I love it.’’.

’’ _Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_?’’, Louis looked at him.

Harry’s mouth stood open a bit.

’’ _I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind. Whatever happened to our love?_

 _I wish I understood. It used to be so nice, it used to be so good._.’’.

Louis watched as Harry walked back inside and went ahead to help some women decorate the island.

‘ _‘So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me, S.O.S._

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, S.O.S._

_When you're gone, how can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone, though I try, how can I carry on?_ ’’.

Harry sighed, looking out of the window.

He saw that Louis must’ve walked off to help the men put lights on the tree.

He leaned against the wall.

’’ _You seem so far away, though you were standing near…_

_you made me feel alive but something died, I fear._

_I really tried to make it out, I wish I understood… what happened to our love, it used to be so good?_ ’’.

‘’ _So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me, S.O.S.?_

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, S.O.S.?_

_When you're gone, how can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone, though I try, how can I carry on?_ ’’.

Harry walked away, to his daughters room. He wanted to talk everything out with her again, but he heard lots of laughter coming out of her room.

Sophie was probably busy getting ready with her friends. He decided now was not the time.

.

Timothée was working on the boats, with some of his friends when suddenly Sophie called his name. She ran her hands down her knees and breathed heavily from running.

’’Timmy? You have to help me…’’, she said.

’’Wh-what happened?’’, he asked and followed her as she walked back with him.

’’Baby? Soph?’’.

She breathed out heavily, when she stopped.

They both looked at each other and Timothée had furrowed his brows.

’’I-I did something completely insane!’’, she said loudly and he looked at her confusedly.

’’What did you do?’’, he asked.

’’All of my dads are here for my wedding and they all want to give me away!’’, she explained.

’’All of your _what_?!’’. He looked a bit shocked, which made Sophie breathe in loudly.

She took all her strength, then and told him the truth that she had been hiding all along.

’’I read mom’s diary. And that’s how I found them. Louis, Zayn and Liam? They’re not guests, they… they’re my possible fathers.’’. Timothée looked a bit pissed off.

’’I-I thought I would… see my dad and just- know right away, you know? But I don’t! And now they all think they are my dad…’’, she explained, breathlessly.

’’And now my mom is going to kill me and everyone is going to hate me!’’.

Timothée looked at her, noticing she was freaking out and said, '’Hold on for a second, please.‘’.She took some time to calm down and breathe.

’’You invited these guys and didn’t tell me?’’, he asked.

’’No, because I thought you would stop me!’’, she said.

He looked very confused by now, a bit angrier too.

’’Sophie….is that what this big wedding is about? Not you wanting to marry me but… you wanting to find your father?’’, he asked calmly. Sophie teared up, then, repeating the word _no_.

’’All I wanted was to take a boat, drive somewhere with you and travel the world, but you insisted on this wedding! Just to find your dad?’’, he looked disappointed.

Sophie snapped at him then, ’‘I wanted to know who I am! This wedding wouldn’t work out if I don’t know who I am!’’. Timothée shook his head.

’’Finding your father won’t solve that problem. That comes from finding yourself - by yourself.’’, he said. He looked into the distance, staring at the water.

’’I put everything on pause for you, because I was traveling to find myself.’’.

She looked at him sadly, frowning a bit.

’’B-Because I love you and I want what you want… but now, I-I don’t know…’’.

‘’You don’t know if you love me?’’, Sophie asked as he turned away.

He turned back to her immediately. ’’Of course I love you! I just… you could’ve told me sooner.’’.

As Timothée stepped away, Louis walked past him.

’’Is everything okay?’’, he asked and Sophie chewed on her lip.‘’Louis, not now!’’.

‘’No, _now_! I am supposed to give you away and I won’t do that if I don’t know if you’re happy!’’.

Louis let out a sigh.

He followed her, ’‘Sophie, I had a big white wedding and it doesn’t always end in a happy ever after..’’. Sophie turned around, looking at him and pointing at him.

’’That is you! Not me, alright? I love him and I wanna marry him!’’.

She groaned then, ’‘Did you feel that way when you were engaged?’’.

Louis looked down at his shoes, shaking his head and whispering a ‘ _no.._ ‘.

Sophie looked at him and he stayed quiet, realizing what her point was.

She walked away, then - she has a wedding to attend.

.

Harry was sitting on the patio, watching Sophie run towards him.

She looked as if she was panicking. ’’Do you have anything to do right now, mom?’’, she asked. Harry shook his head quickly and got up.

’’Would you help me get ready for the wedding?’’.

Harry’s eyes softened as he looked at her.

He nodded and smiled at her, following her into her room.

He watched her sit down and hold up her hair, trying to figure out what way she wanted her hair to be styled by him.

’’ _Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning, waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile. I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness and I have to sit down for a while._.’’.

Then he started brushing her hair, styling it for her.

He smiled softly as she was doing her make up in the meantime.

’’ _The feeling that I'm losing her forever and without really entering her world…_

 _I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter, that funny little girl._.’’.

He sat down to paint her fingers next, giggling as she was telling him a joke.

His glasses were slipping down his nose. She fixed it for him quickly.

’’ _Slipping through my fingers all the time, I try to capture every minute, the feeling in it…_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time. Do I really see what's in her mind?_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing, she keeps on growing._

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_ …’’.

She was almost throwing a fit as she was having problems getting into her dress. Harry chuckled and helped her, squeezing her hand and reassuring her.

’’ _Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table. Barely awake, I let precious time go by…’_ ’, he closed her dress.

’’ _Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling and a sense of guilt I can't deny_.’’.

He was leaning against the doorframe as he watched her fix her hair and continue doing her makeup. His eyes were turning wet as he watched his little girl. To believe she used to spend nine months in his belly, underneath his heart beat and now she was all grown up.

It hurt to let her go. A lot. More, than Harry would’ve liked to admit.

’’ _What happened to the wonderful adventures?_

_The places I had planned for us to go._

_Well, some of that we did but most we didn’t…_

_And why, I just don't know_.’’.

When she had finished everything, he walked over to her slowly.

’’ _Slipping through my fingers all the time, I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it, slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind?_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing, she keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_ …’’.

Sophie looked at herself in the mirror, holding onto her mother’s hand.

She smiled softly, staring at him too.

’’ _Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture and save it from the funny tricks of time. Slipping through my fingers._.’’

.

They were walking up the hill, Harry holding her veil.

She was carefully taking every step towards the church.

Harry waved her off, then.

He told her he would follow them in a minute and that he needed a small break.

And so, they continued walking towards the church.

‘’ _Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning, barely awake… I let precious time go by…_.’’.

He teared up, deciding that his little break was over after a few minutes.

It wasn’t really a break, he just… he needed to take a breath.

And realize that his little girl was going to marry now.

How could it be? Wasn’t she just learning how to walk yesterday?

The memories were still so colorful in his head, from the time he found out he was pregnant and the days where she was still so small…

Suddenly, Louis’ voice appeared behind him.

’’Harry.’’, he said. Oh god, not now…

‘’Harry, I need to talk to you about this wedding-’’. Harry groaned.

’’You know what, I’m gonna give her away now if you don’t leave me alone!’’.

‘’This is supposed to be her day, stop ruining everything in our lives!’’, he snapped.

’’But what about me? I’m her dad.’’, he said. Harry looked at him, shaking his head.

’’Her dad is not here.’’, he said.

Louis followed him, since he had started walking away from him.

’’But it’s what she wants! She told me that she had always wanted to find her dad and now I’m here - on her wedding day.’’, he said. ’’And I really, really _want_ to be here, too.’’.

Harry gave him a confused look, ’‘What?‘’.

Then, he looked back at the church on the hill.

’’Louis, don’t do this to me right now. I really can’t hear this now.’’, he said.

‘’Harry, listen to me! This is about us, not the wedding.’’, he started. Harry looked at him, feeling too tired to talk to him. He didn’t want to see his face, not right now…

’’ _I don't want to talk about things we've gone through. Though it's hurting me, now it's history._

 _I’ve played all my cards and that's what you've done too. Nothing more to say, no more ace to play_.’’.

Louis sighed loudly, looking at him with sad eyes.

’’ _The winner takes it all, the loser standing small. Beside the victory, that’s her destiny._

 _I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there_ ’’’, Harry smiled sadly.

’’ _I figured it made sense building me a fence._

_Building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there._

_But I was a fool, playing by the rules_..’’.

‘’ _The gods may throw the dice, their minds as cold as ice._

_And someone way down here loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall_

_It’s simple and it's plain_

_Why should I complain?_ ’’.

Louis was speechless, just looked at him. His facial expression turned sad, when he realized how hurt Harry really was.

‘’ _But tell me does she kiss, like I used to kiss you?_ ’’, Harry looked at Louis with squinted eyes.

’’ _Does it feel the same when she calls your name? Somewhere deep inside, you must know I miss you. But what can I say?_ ’’.

Harry started tearing up.

’’ _Rules must be obeyed._.’’. Harry stepped a few steps away.

‘’ _The judges will decide the likes of me abide_

_Spectators of the show, always staying low_

_The game is on again, a lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small, the winner takes it all_.’’

Harry looked at Louis sadly, his voice breaking.

‘’ _I don't want to talk, cause it makes me feel sad_

_And I understand you've come to shake my hand._

_I apologize if it makes you feel bad, seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence!_ ’’.

‘’ _But you see_ ,’’ Harry yelled. ’’ _The winner takes it all! The winner takes it all!’_ ’, he started running up the hill. ’’ _The game is on again, a lover or a friend! A big thing or a small, the winner takes it all!’_ ’. Louis watched him, trying to follow him. But it was impossible. He was just too fast.

Harry arrived on top of the hill, panting loudly.

He saw Louis standing there, still on the same spot they were.

He looked sad and desperate, almost heartbroken.

’’Harry!’’, he yelled.

‘’ _The winner takes it all_ …’’, Harry stared down at him and then turned around, walking towards the church.

The chattering inside the church was loud. Everyone was waiting for the bride.

Harry arrived in front of the church, still panting.

He wiped his face a bit and saw Sophie sitting outside, waiting to be brought inside.

She saw her mother and got up, smiling a bit. He was away for so long, she almost panicked.

Harry smiled back at her, ‘’Looks like I’m going to be giving you away.’’.

He fixed Sophie’s veil again and then, the door opened and the music started playing.

Sophie was slowly stepping inside. Almost everyone in the room had damp eyes.

Harry walked next to her, holding her hand.

He kept smiling at everyone and waved a little at Alexa and Sarah, who were sitting in the first row. Sophie was sniffling and walked down the aisle, staring at her future husband.

Timothée was wearing a beautiful, grey tuxedo.

He was staring at her with loving eyes, when she finally arrived at the altar.

Harry kissed her head and then sat down next to his best friends.

He smiled and held Sarah’s hand for emotional support.

Sophie stared up at her soon-to-be husband.

Without her noticing, Louis had snuck into the church and sat down in the last row.

‘’Welcome to Sophie, Timothée and to all of your friends who have gathered together on this evening.’’, the pastor said. Sophie held onto Timothée’s hand and smiled, trying not to cry out of happiness.

’’And a special welcome to Harry, who represents your family..’’, the pastor looked at Harry and smiled. Harry bit his lip then. He realized, that those words sounded wrong.

’’We are all here together in this glorious-’’.

But before the pastor could end his sentence, Harry got up.

’’And also welcome to…to.. Sophie’s dad.’’.

Sophie widened her eyes and turned to her mother. Harry looked down.

’’I have to tell you, he is here…’’, he mumbled. Sophie nodded, ’'I know, I invited him.‘’

In that moment, Liam, Zayn and Louis stood up. Harry looked at Sophie.’’You couldn’t have. I don’t know which one it is myself!’’, he said.

Liam looked at Zayn confusedly, before their gaze fell onto Louis who was also standing there.

Harry widened his eyes then. ’’Oh my god!’’, he exclaimed.’’That’s why they are all here!’’.

Sophie took Harry’s hand.’’I wanted to tell you, I promise!’ I’m sorry, sorry!’, she said.

Harry was about to have a mental breakdown, which made the three men sit back down on their seats.

‘’Please forgive me, mom! Please…’’.

Harry looked at her, ‘’I don’t know… can you forgive me?’’.

Sophie raised her brows‚ ’’What?’’.

’'I don’t care with how many men you slept, you are my mom. And I will always love you.’’. Everyone in the room awed.

Harry smiled softly and hugged her, trying not to cry again.

Everyone was quiet, which caused Harry to sit back down again.

As Harry was breathing through and calming down, the pastor cleared his throat.

But then, Louis got up. ’’Am I getting this right?’’, he asked. Everyone turned to look at him.

’’Sophie may be mine? Or Liam’s? Or Zayn’s?’’. Harry nodded, getting up again.

’’Correct, but don’t you dare blame me! You can only blame yourself.’’.

Sophie chimed in, ’'Yeah, you shouldn’t have dumped my mother and went off to marry someone else!‘’.

Louis furrowed his brows.’’Wait a minute.’’, he said. ’’I was engaged. I told Danielle that I couldn’t marry her though. But I came right back to the island just to get told off by everyone. They told me you had moved on.’’. Everyone gasped, while Harry stared at him.

’’Danielle called me an idiot and married me later, but we never worked out…’’.

‘’Sorry, can I just… butt in?’’, Zayn got up. ’’No, Zayn, it’s okay-’’.

But then, he already interrupted Harry.

’’I just… quickly wanted to say, I find it great to have even just a.. a third of Sophie.

I always wanted a daughter and.. you are such a bright, beautiful young lady. Look at you.’’.

That made Sophie tear up again. What an emotional day.

‘’And Harry, you were the first man I ever loved. And also, the last one..’’, he peeked over at Alexa.

Everyone gasped a bit. Harry widened his eyes. Alexa looked at him and bit her lip.

’’You guys?!’’, he shrieked. She got up.

’’I couldn’t help it, he is just so fine!’’, she exclaimed.

And now, Liam got up too.

’’May I say, I agree with Zayn. We can find out who the actual father is, but.. being a third of your dad is just as great.’’.

Sarah rolled her eyes, leaning towards Alexa.

’’Isn’t it typical? Twenty years you look for your dad and suddenly they all come into your life at once…’’.

Everyone was calming down then, the three men standing behind Sophie now. Harry sat back down and the pastor cleared his throat once again.

’‘Dearly beloved-’‘.

Sophie turned around to her dads. ’’You know what?I don’t know which one of you is my father, but I don’t care!’’, she said. Then, she turned back to the pastor.

’’Now I know what I really want.’’, she said. Timothée looked at her as she turned to him.

’’Timmy, let’s travel the world. We can always marry in the future.’’.

The entire room gasped and started chattering.

Timothée smiled widely and held her waist, telling her, ‘’I love you.’’. They leaned in for a deep kiss.

The people cheered a bit and started applauding for them. The pastor looked at Harry, then.

He got up and walked to the altar. ’’Harry, is the wedding cancelled now?’’, he asked confusedly.

’’I-I guess so-’‘.

’‘Wait.’’

Harry turned around and Louis was looking at him. He smiled, shrugging.

’’Why waste a good wedding?’’, he asked. That made Harry widen his eyes.

Louis slowly got down on one knee, ’’Harry Styles, you were the first man I ever loved and… I think you’re the only one I belong to.’’.

Could someone pinch Harry right now? Was this all some fever dream?

‘‘ _I can't conceal it. Don’t you see? Can't you feel it_?’’, Louis looked at Harry with bright eyes.

Harry was just standing there, shocked.

He looked frozen, until the guests around him started singing, ’’ _Say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_ …’’.

Harry quickly took Sarah’s hand, not able to think straight.

’‘ _Harry, please show it. You love me and you know it._ ’’.

The guests started singing again, _‘’Say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_ …’’.

Harry looked at Louis then, blurting out ‘’I do’’.

As he realized what he just said, he clutched his hands over his mouth.

’’Oh god, I do… I do, I do, I do, I do, I do…’’.

The guests started cheering loudly and Louis smiled widely at him.

Louis leaned in to kiss him then, grabbing him by his waist.

Harry couldn’t describe what he was feeling during the kiss. Love, that was it. Only love. Something he hasn’t felt in such a long, long time…

.

‘’ _Here's to us one more toast and then we'll pay the bill._.’’, Louis sang and everyone who sat with them on the patio chuckled.

’’ _Deep inside both of us can feel the autumn chill. Birds of passage, you and me we fly instinctively._

 _When the summer's over and the dark clouds hide the sun, neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done_ …’’.

Harry was staring up at Louis, with so much love in his eyes.

Louis leaned down to press a soft peck on his hand. He smiled, looking at the crowd again.

‘’ _In our lives we have walked some strange and lonely treks._

 _Slightly worn but dignified and not too old for sex_.’’. Louis winked at his husband, chuckling.

Harry giggled, looking up at him and taking his hand again.

’’ _We’re still striving for the sky, no taste for humble pie. Thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun. Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done_ …’’.

Harry joined the song, then.

’’ _It's so strange when you're down and lying on the floor, how you rise, shake your head, get up and ask for more. Clear-headed and open-eyed, with nothing left untried._

_Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run._

_There’s no hurry any more when all is said and done.._ ’’.

They both caught each other’s eyes and smiled widely.

’’ _Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run,_

 _there’s no hurry any more when all is said and done._.’’.

They toasted to each other, earning applause from all the guests. One more kiss sealed their love as they all danced underneath the starry sky.

.

As the days flew by, the crack in Harry’s yard was fixed. But most importantly, the crack in his heart too.

He started dancing more again, singing more.

His life was now his own, colorful musical and if he just kept on dancing, he would be out there,

known as Louis’ little dancing queen.

And well, Sophie got her happily ever after too. She stepped onto the next boat with Timothée.

They sailed around the world, as happy as they could possibly be.

_‘'I have a dream, a song to sing, to help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairytale, you can take the future, even if you fail_

_I believe in angels, something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me, I’ll cross the stream_

_I have a dream…’’._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it, pls don't sue me or hate on me for writing many things exaclty like the script. and yeah, i hope this wasn't a waste of your guys' time. 
> 
> thank you for reading xx


End file.
